


Pulling off a blood-sucking leech

by eatingtitan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Book 1, Book 2, Bourgeois!Asami, Break Up, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingtitan/pseuds/eatingtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Guys do that all the time.</p><p>Mako pulling off his blood-sucking leech, twice, and what Asami thinks about being the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking up in the severs

**Author's Note:**

> There is a piece where Asami voiced some of her feelings, might be a bit of OOC.

"Asami I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

Asami looks at him with confusion. She didn't liked tone of his voice, neither his guilty look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm saying, that I care about you, em, despite things got messed up..." he awkardly scatched back of his neck.

Her fingers clench into the fabric of her gloves, her lips pressed in thin line and she narrowed her eyes.  
"You break up with me. In sewers. In the hobos' hideout." She drawled through her teeth. "In the moment, that can be the last time we see each other."

"Asami..." Mako now makes his sad face and draw out his hand to touch her, just like on the kitchen on air temple insland, so she stop him.

"Mako... I... You know what? It's ridiculous. Why do you think that's good time for this? Why not when I confrontend you about this eariel? Why not when we were just sitting around, waiting for arrival of the Iroh's fleet? Were you porposefully waiting for last minute? Why?"

"Asami, I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings."

"Oh Mako, give me a break, now you hurted me more. You even don't give me room to come to terms with this... beacause we are going into battlefield. How I'll be able to focus on taking down my father? Do you want to my dad run over me by his mechatank, or me walk on fence, beacause I'll be distracted?"

"I didn't thought about that..."

"Yeah, lately you didn't seem consider anything besides Korra. "You're so decitated to her. You're a role model, for real."

"... and role model? What are you talking?" Mako scatched fis check awkardly, while his checks started resembling tomato in colour. "And Korra and me... It's..."

"Young boys and others men will look up to you, when you will date our heroine, and I think you will gave them good example to follow."

"Asami it's your concern now, seriously?"

"No, I think that I was gonna to fight in yours war, against my father, the only person who cared for me for so long, and my own kind. I putted my emotions aside, beacause they were irrelevant, and there were so much bigger things to worry than our love drama. But you know what? Fuck that."

Hearing the swear word from otherwise well-behaved and polite heiress make Korra and Bolin almost snaps their heads as they looked at her and her apparently ex boyfriend, confused and wary.

"I understand that you don't love me, damn, I don't even except that you to like me" at that Asami looked on Korra, and then continue. "But I see you didn't have any respect for me, I mean, I saw how you console her when I needed it too so badly. I saw how you two blatantly flirt, and compliment each other, and almost kissed the night before, despite me laying few feet away."

"Asami, I think it's not good time for this..." Mako said trying to end this, seeing that it's going out of hand, Korra was looking harshly at Asami and Bolin worriedly and anxious.

"But I now see that, despite what you said on the begining, just didn't care. You didn't care how I feel, about you two, about destruction of my home city, about fighting in not my battle, against my only family. None of you didn't feel need to check on me, if i feel up on all of this. And you know what? Fuck that. Fuck you, I can't do this anymore."

"What did you mean by that?" Korra steped closer to her, looking at her definitely.

"I'm just tired of this garbage i get. I don't know if I will longer fight for you."

"Korra" Mako whispered and put palm on her arm, but avatar shruded it off.

"So do you are agreeing with equalist now? Beacause Mako don't want to date your bourgeois ass?" Avatar asked threateningly.

"Yes, I'm like the equalist beacause I dont know If I want expose myself for your sake, anymore?" Asami said with tamed anger in her voice and straightened arms. She takes calming breath and added " It's not like you need my aid here, and I know when I'm not wanted." she looked sadly at the avatar team, then returned to Korra "We barely talk and weren't even gonna said goodbye to each other. I noticed also that you didn't bother do add my name when you asked Naga to take care about Bolin"

There was silence for short moment, unti Korra put palms of her hands on hips and replied with frowned face and disgust in eyes.

"So what? You don't feel loved enough, so you turning back on right cause, tycoon princess? I'd love to have such a choice." There was a accusation in the avatar's voice, and hiden feeling of being betrayed.

Asami looked on her feet, ashamed of herself, it's not like she didn't want do the right thing, to stop the cleansing her city from the benders. She simply doesn't have strenght to hold herself togedher. She lost and sacrificed so much in so short period of time, but thought that she maybe find new family, new people who will support her and pick her up when she will feeling down. She know now she was being delusional. She heard stories about the old team avatar, how they meet in young age and stayed good friends for the rest of their lives, and when she was little, she dreamed about that, and helping change world for better, and to befriend the avatar since they were in similar age. Now she want to laught at herself, her naivety and twisted way that childish desires come to true and how her past live lies in ruin.

Mako walk in between them and coughet to gain their attention, he throw Asami irritated looks and showed her aside to put palm of his hand on avatar shoulder.  
"Korra, we don't have time for this, we must go."

"What about Hiroshi's biplanes?"

"I'm sure that Bolin and Iroh can take care of that, regardless of Asami help."

"You're right. Let's go."

Mako put arm around Korra and they leave. The avatar one time looked behind at team b of the new team avatar and she whispered something to the fire benders.  
"like pulling off a blood-sucking leech, eh?"  
Mako simply shruded.

"Asami... " gentle said Bolin snatching her from daze when heapproached her "you don't have to go with us, but you must know that I consider you a friend, and one of the most awesome, brave and selfless person I know."

"Bolin... I'm sorry you wittnes this, I just snaped."

"I think I know how are you feeling, I mean, I propably was feeling similar, you know, when Korra and Mako kissed." Mention of that stung Asami, but not so much now, after she yelled her anger and hurt at them.

Bolin continued "I thought that I was used and I didn't matter for them, at least to take seriously me, and my ekhem, feels. So I thought I will no longer participate in the probending matches to spite them, to show them my hurt. But you know what?" Bolin smiled sheepishly "I realized that, I still cared. About winning, and aboud my sometimes unconsiderate brother and about sometimes mistake-making best friend. And despite that they maybe not intentionally hurt me they cared for me and are worth caring for. Uh, that was so long, I'm sorry I think I started babbling." He laughtet at himself a little "I better go, Iroh stand there awkardly listening to all of this for long enough. So see y.." he turned to the Naga.

"Bolin, wait" Asami stoped him by pulling his forearm. "You have right. I still care... and I think if you will got my back I will have the power to help you to end all this madnes." She smiled shyly "If you forgive me for that..."

"Of course, we are friends, and friends are for that! C'mon now we have some bigots asses to kicked and city to save! On the Naga and in the way!" Bolin almost screamed enthusiastically and Asami giggled at that. 

When they rode Naga Asami thought. She was going to stop her father from hurting people anymore, and help to fix the rift in her city, caused by fear, anger and prejudice, which Amon and his equalist exploited, any way she can. She doesn't have to be friends with Mako or Korra, neither to be part of some 'new team avatar' and still appreciate how strong and how much good they do for their closest people, or the world. She can lose much, but as long as she didn't lost everything she can rebuild from what remained, and make it greater, she is a engineer after all. It will be hard and painfull, even now she wanted to cry and hef stomach twirl on prospect of facing her only parent turned to hatefull monster, she will endure that, not for love or recognition, but beacause it's needed to be done, and it's right thing to do.


	2. love triangle repeats itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako lie to Korra. Mako and Asami break up again. Asami is feed up of it.

"Um..." 

Mako started uneasily. Korra was looking at him, with these, most beautiful, azure blue eyes which he did ever seen in his life. There are confusion on her face, but there is also affection and if he read her correctly, silent plea, to everything be good between them.  
For things were as she thought- that she come back from important, on saving-world-and-my-home-tribe level of importance mission to her loving and loyal boyfriend, who's during her absence get framed by villain, for doing a good job at protecting city and figuring out his malicious plans, so she must get him out of arrest, to finally hug him and kiss him. 

He wanted that too. 

He betrayaled her by snitch that dump general's Iroh idea to president Raiko. He accused her of unleashing war to her home, and wanting bring it also to his. They parted in anger and now she was standing here, almost in his arms and she forgotten everything what make them sever.

He wanted to scream. 

He looked on spectators. Almost everyone knew that they broke up. They are silent now, they watching him and his beloved, some with curiosity, some with apathy and some judgemental.

Asami.

They went through so much in these few weeks. They started talking again, he was helping to save his company and she supported him and console him. They became good friends, and maybe more, they didn't know what that's been themselves. That's was unfair to Korra, they know that, and they started it beacause they both needed distraction and they were so lonely, soo hungry for affection and appreciaton. That wasn't right. They both knew it, so they denied it in front of Bolin. They didn't talked about that, to figure out what it is and what do next. Now is too late for that.

He screamed, but only internally.

He don't have time. He must decide now. What he should do? Hurt Korra in front of everyone and maybe eventually get togedher with Asami? Lie to Korra, broke Asami's hearth again and try build relationship with Avatar on that?

He returned his sight to Korra.

He will choose Korra. Always, even if it's destined to be doomed.

"No. No, it wasn't that bad." He told her. 

Korra smiled gentle.

Spectators still stared at him.

Asami glowered and left.

He and immediately regreted what he said.

* * *

Asami was sitting on chair with a notebook in her lap in which she was doodling mindlessly some sketches of satomobile's and new kinds of various machines. She was distracting herself and sketching vehicles always relaxed her, well it, and driving. Those things were helping in clearing her head, and made her feel empowerment and in control, which she needed now, when she felt like trash tossed by Indifferent wind. She sighed and turned in her chair when she heard knocking and then sound of opening the door.

It was Mako, with this his serious look on face.

"We need to talk" he said.

She snorted quietly at that. _Yeah, we so needed to talk._

_"That mission is almost suicidal, the Unulaq forces have mord than enough time to improve their fortifications, and tbey are excting us. One biplane shouldn't last long, but we have Korra on our side, so we have a chance."_

_Mako narrowed his brows, and shakes his head slightly._

_"Not about that."_

_"Then, about what?"_

_"I think you know about what, Asami."_

_"Mako, I can't reads the people's minds, so you have to say what you want." She told with done's look._

_"Asami, I... why are you making this difficult?"_

_Asami looked to the side, and takes a calming breath._

_"Maybe If you were more considerate, things wouldn't be so 'difficult' Mako"_

_Young firebender buried hand in his hair and groaned. He looked at asami, then he approached her and sat on the nearly beed, so their eyes were on the same level, now._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but Asami sign him to stop._

_"Listen, there is no need to talk about. I know, that was a mistake, and it shouldn't happen."_

_Asami droped her eyesight at her knees, then added:_

_"You see, I understand, like always, so can you leave me, and go to your beloved Korra, pretty please?"_

_"No, no, no, Asami don't be like that" he leaned in her direction, and he reached for her hand, but she crossed arms on the chest._

_He sighed and his face hardened._

_"Asami I just want make things straight between us, me, you and Korra."_

_"I won't tell her about our... 'hook up'..." she gulped "if you worry of that. It's not my business, I messed relationship of you two enough, already."_

_"No, would you allow me to talk?" He waited for the moment and then continued "I screwed up everything, with Korra, and you too. I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry. I told you that I would never do anything to hurt you, and well, I did excatly that, the very next time we see each other."_

_He told it with soft voice and sincerity and hesistantly put hand of fer knee, looking at Asami for entire time to retreated it if she would object to that. The girl pressed one's of her palm to her face, and layed the other on his._

_"No, I kissed you first, I felt so vulnerable back then, so I cluthed the only person I thought who cared for me. I shouldn't intermediate between you, I should know better." She blinked when the tear escaped from her eye._

_"Don't blame yourself, fault is on both of us. I mean for failing Korra. I don't deserve any of you two. I, I just want to for all of us to be friends again." He looked in her eyes and squeezed her hand._

_"Mako... I don't think we were friends. The three of us. You and me jumped straight into relationship, and after it blewed up we keeped distant, until Korra disappeared from the picture and it ended when she come back." Asami closed eyelids, and taked a breath. More teardrops appeared on her checks. "And with Korra, we don't have any connection. She is likable enough and we manage to be civil with each other, but besides this there is nothing. I don't think she even wanted me around, and after what happened between us, I doubt we sudenly become besties"_

_"Asami, we are all part of team avatar, we help and trust one another, even now we are going to save the entire world, and you offered your services without thinking."_

_Asami smiled sadly and freeing her hand from his, she turned away from him._

_"I promised to help Korra in this fight, because it is a thing which genuinely matter. After we win, I think we should to go our separate ways, me and rest of you, the team avatar. I don't know even when I sticked around after equalist. It would be better if I left back then."_

_"It's not true, you must know that. You're important to all of us, I hurted you, but don't deny that."_

_"Maybe for Bolin and you, when Korra's not around. Besides I didn't wanted to sound like I accuse you, it's not about that. I'm telling it's not healthy for any of us. I don't want be obstacle for you and Korra and you anymore."_

_Mako rised from his spot on her bed. He thought for the moment about puting a hand on her shoulder, and make her face him, to talk some sence into her, but he decided against it. He don't have right to do it. He was giving her hope and he keep disappointing her, for the entire time they know each other. He also know better than trying to comfort her when she is upset with him. It didn't worked before and it won't now. Maybe it is how was meant to be. He don't know, what to do, he was standing awkardly and then walked to the door. Before fe passed through them he turned to her._

_"I'm really sorry you feel that way, and I wish I could show you that's things are different, that We're value you, even though we, I, failed you. I promise than I can do better. I don't give up on you."_

__His words barely have any weight with them, he proved this many times before, don't be fooled Asami._ _

__Asami replied without turning to him "There are a world to save, we better go to rest and prepare on our mission."_ _

__He nodded her and left._ _

__She was alone now, but not abandoned, now it's her decision. She couldn't rely on them, after so many times they, and all important people to her betrayaled her again, and again. In addition, she done same thing to Korra. They all will be better if it would end. It's not like she is irreplaceable in the team avatar, there are a lot of talented people who are willingly to be part of it and, in opposition to her, able to actually befriend the avatar. She must focus on herself. She lost almost everything, and she can lost even more, she don't know what will be with her company after imprinsoned of Varrick, the current owner of Future Industries, the last bit of the family she had. She must somehow save from failing with him. Maybe she could buy back if she sell the sato mansion, she didn't live there anymore, or after they prove that sale of the shares was the result of a crime, company will be turned back to her. Really she didn't know, but she know that she must face it alone. She must become stronger, less naive and smarter. She wouldn't let anyone use her again. She clenched her fist. She never allow herself to be vulnerable again. She will prove that she can stand on her own_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, after watching the book 2 it's hard to belive that Asami remained in the team avatar, I even thought that she was being set up to being a villain, not suddenly become a besties with Korra and then fall in love with her. It would be interesting to see, Asami is great foil to Korra with theirs similarities and differences, and with few changes, like killing of Raiko in place of earth queen, which would bring war to the United Republic, she could take Kuvira's place in book 4.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the Legend of Korra and it's stunning how at the end Asami was badly treated by autors. It's like she supposed to be equalist spy, who would betrayal the crew, but they changed it last minute, but they doesn't manage changes all the scenes, in the result it's looks like Mako abandoned her, and for Korra, she stoped existing when the avatar gained some of Mako's attention. Also how nobody ever asked how she was doing. It's shame beacause her sideplot have a lot more potential to explore, she was connected to antagonists, and she could be a great foil to Korra.


End file.
